


Gentle touch

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Partners to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder finds Scully in a hospital. She doesn't know what happened and suffers from amnesia. He has to find a way to make her remember.(Situated after the kiss in Millennium)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote it down and posted it...  
Not beta read.

**Apartment 42**

The phone call came to him as a complete surprise. He just finished “deep space 9” and was planning on having some shuteye on his couch. 

“Mr. Mulder? Sorry to call you at this late hour, my name is Holly from Georgetown general hospital,” a warm voice said on the other side of the line. He hesitated and didn’t get the chance to answer as the voice continued, “I am calling you concerning your partner, Dana Scully.” 

His heart fluttered in his chest, not a good flutter though, more anxious one.

“Scully?!” he whispered. 

“You are miss Scully’s ICE contact and we would like you to come over,” Holly informed him.

“What… what happened to her, is she okay?” he stammered, already grabbing his keys and jacket on his way out of his place. 

“Mr. Mulder, we will inform you when you get here, miss Scully is at the intensive care unite.” Holly calmly spoke, clearly insisting him to come as soon as he could. 

“On my way,” he said when he slammed the door of his apartment shut. 

**Georgetown general hospital**

The drive over had been very challenging for Mulder, millions of questions ran through him of what could possibly have happened to Scully. He hadn’t heard from her over the weekend but was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Once he entered the hospital his breathing fastened and he desperately needed to find answers to his questions. 

At the information desk, a woman came to see him as soon as she heard him ask for Scully. Holly was a middle-aged woman with warm brown eyes, which immediately calmed him down. 

“Mr. Mulder, please come with me,” she said when she guided him through the hallway, away from the crowded waiting area. Mulder noticed she followed the arrows to the intensive care unit and he swallowed hard. 

“Miss Scully was found by a local police officer in an abandoned house a few miles away from here, we assume she fell down a broken stairway. Her leg is fractured, as are a few ribs, she has a severe cut on her forehead and…,” Holly stopped to check his reactions. Mulder gasped and brought his hand to his mouth, he just couldn’t believe what she had been doing without letting him know. 

“... and?” Mulder waited, afraid of what was to come.

“When miss Scully gained consciousness, well she suffers from amnesia, probably due to the fall on her head.” Holly calmly said and she stopped in front of a room. 

“Since she couldn’t give us any information about her life and family for us to call, we found her ICE contact on her phone and called you.” Holly gently touched his arm and continued “She is very anxious right now and, her world is one big scary place, Mr. Mulder. Maybe just spare her the details of work. She needs someone she can trust and rely on to regain her memory.” 

Mulder nodded and thanked Holly as he entered the room. 

The sage green room was calming but still looked like a typical hospital room, the beeping of the machines broke the silence now and then. The silhouette of a sleeping Scully took his breath immediately. Her right leg was up and in a cast, a bloody cut on her forehead and her chest was wrapped in a big swathe. His fingertips brushed over her right arm as he sat down next to the bed. She looked so fragile and tiny, he took a deep breath, thankful he was here with her. 

Slowly her eyes opened and she whimpered lightly feeling the pain in her body. She noticed his presence and her big blue eyes wandered over his face. 

He didn’t get the same look he’d normally get from her. Her gaze was empty and dull, not the intense, sometimes cheeky gaze, he’d normally get. 

“Hi…” Mulder whispered softly, while his hand grasped hers. His face smiled at her, but she didn’t return his smile. Her expression was blank and emotionless, it almost seemed as if she looked right through him. 

“Who are you?” she said to him, her voice soft and silent. “I’m...” he started. Before he could finish she retrieved her hand from his. Although she had to admit she felt a kind of familiarity in his touch, it strangely calmed her, but she didn’t want to trust him just yet. Somehow she’d learned to trust no one. 

“I’m Fox,” he answered her softly, as he swallowed and tried to hide the hurt he felt by her rejecting his touch. 

“How are you feeling?” he continued, he stared at her face and the ugly cut on her forehead. The way his eyes traveled her face clearly made her uncomfortable. She avoided his gaze and fumbled with the blanket on her lap. 

“I feel kinda fine, to be honest. Only my ribs hurt as I move or breathe and the cut will heal. It seems I was lucky to survive the fall, they told me,” she confessed. 

“So… Fox, you say?” she briefly smiled at him tasting his name on her tongue, “Not a common name, but sadly it doesn’t ring a bell, I’m sorry!” she apologized.

Mulder looked at her, he could barely stop himself from trying to grasp her hand again. “Normally you don’t call me Fox though,” he confessed with a cheeky grin, “I made you call me Mulder”.

He could have sworn he noticed a little sparkle in her eyes when she stared back at him at the calling of his name. 

She chuckled lightly but stopped immediately, her ribs were killing her. Her hand went straight to the swathe wrapped around her. “Aaauuwch,” she hissed, still trying to smile through the stinging pain. 

“You are a strange man, Fox Mulder,” she faltered when the pain subsided. 

“Laughing isn’t such a good idea either for my ribs,” Scully said. Mulder gave her an apologetic smile and noticed how her rejective nature lightly changed.

The way he looked at her made her feel at home in his presence, she had felt so scared and alone, having no memory at all, but now with him, she seemed to feel alright. He made her feel comfortable and calm and she could clearly feel her body react to him. Her heart fluttered as his monotone voice spoke and her breathing fastened as he stared at her for too long. The connection was still there, but she had no clue how to define it or if she needed to mention it. For now, she would just focus on getting her memory back. 

“You should get some rest now,” his voice was so velveted and warm, it created goosebumps on her skin. “But… I want you to tell me more,” she muttered. 

“Dana...,” he used her first name to not get her confused, it felt strange after 7 years to call her that. He’d only used her first name on occasions he felt ‘Dana’ would be more appropriate. 

“You've been through a lot, and I’m so thankful you are still alive. Get some sleep now, we’ll talk some other time.” Mulder’s voice calmed her and reassured her that he would take his time to help her get her memory back. 

She nodded and gave him a shy smile. “You come back tomorrow?” she asked him, her eyes big and demanding.

“Of course I will,” he smiled and stood up from his chair next to her bed. 

***

The next day he had stopped by her apartment and got some clothes for her to wear while in the hospital. It felt strange to be in her house, alone like that, it almost felt like he was invading her privacy going through her cabinets and taking clothes and underwear. He'd been in her apartment a hundred times, but now it was different. 

He immediately drove over to the hospital and rushed to the intensive care unit. On his way over Holly noticed Mulder and she called him. 

“Mr. Mulder, we moved Dana to another unit. Let me guide you to her.” Holly kindy said. 

He quietly opened the door to her room and saw how she looked outside. The sunlight bright in her face and she clearly enjoyed its warmth. She was sitting up in her bed, her leg didn’t have the weights on it like it did yesterday and the cut on her forehead seemed to be healing quite well. 

“Morning sunshine,” he kindly said but regretting it right away seeing how nervous it made her. She bowed her head and her lips pursed together briefly. She wasn't used to comments like that in her world right now. She didn’t know what he meant with it or what he wanted from her. Scully turned her head in his direction and tried to shake the awkwardness from her. She knew he meant well, but she was afraid to trust her gut feeling. 

“Morning Mulder,” she proudly said, because she remembered he told her he made her call him Mulder. 

“How are we feeling?” he asked her, again holding back to touch her hand or arm. He struggled and it showed. 

“Better,” she sighed, “but still nothing is coming back to me.” Her eyes were sad as she looked up at him. 

“Give it some time, Dana,” he tried to comfort her, “I brought you some clothes, maybe those will ring a bell.” 

As uncomfortable it was for her, knowing a stranger went through her personal things, especially her lingerie, she knew he meant well and she was thankful he was her friend in this lonely world.

“Thank you,” she quietly said, a little shy and uneasy. She still didn’t have the courage to look at him straight in his eyes. She didn’t dare to let herself do it, because she felt there was something unspoken between them, something she needed to find out. 

“I gave your mom a call,” Mulder said, “She’s currently visiting you brother Charlie in Japan. He’s on a mission there and your mom is taking care of his kids. I reassured her you were doing fine and she has sent me a message for you.” He sat on the edge of the bed and she’d let him. 

He could read the gratefulness in her eyes. “Would you like to see it?” he asked her. 

A silent nod gave him permission. He handed her his phone and stood up.

“Where are you going?” she asked him while her eyes reached out for him. 

“Want to give you some privacy, while you listen to the message,” Mulder quietly said, giving her a sweet reassuring smile. 

“I’m just outside the door okay?” he informed her while she pressed play on the device. Her mom appeared on the tiny screen she was holding up. 

_ “Hi sweetheart, this is your mom, Maggie. I’m in Japan with your brother Charlie, he is the military and currently on a mission. Your cousins say hi, I am babysitting until he comes back. If you want me to come home I’ll make arrangements with their mom and I will be on the first plane home. Please tell Mulder if you want me to do that. He told me what happened and that you were fairly okay. Your wounds will heal my darling and trust Mulder, he’s a good man and he will take good care of you. He’s been by your side for 7 years now and you trust him with your life. He knows you better than anyone else and he can help you get your memory back. I know it’s scary for you now, but you’ve been through much worse, you’ll get through this. _

_ I love you and I will call you.” _

At the end of the message, Maggie had shown her a photograph of the Scully family, including the names of every family member. Scully stared at it and tried so very hard to remember, but she failed.

When he entered her room again he found her in tears, staring at the last image on his phone, the picture of her family she couldn’t remember. Her hands covered her eyes, but her cheeks were wet with tears. She sobs lightly and as soon as she heard him step closer she tried to hide her grief, but she failed. Nothing was lost to his eyes, especially when it concerned Scully. He was her protector, although she didn't need any kind of hero, she just needed him as her friend. 

“Hey what’s that now...,” he whispered carefully approaching her. Normally he would have wrapped his arms around her shoulders, but now he didn’t want her to be afraid of him coming too close. 

He sat on the bed, while his hand gently took the phone away from her. He glanced at the image and figured she was hurt because her memory wasn’t coming back. His other hand softly brushed over her wrist, moving up to her elbow. He felt unsure of what he could do to make her feel better. 

“Hey…,” he said again, softly and comforting, while his fingertips drew little circles over her skin, barely touching her.

Slowly her head left the comfort of her hands, her face flush, red and wet, her bottom lip quivered as her eyes found his. The despair cried out to him, her eyes screaming to help her, she swallowed before she could bring herself to speak again.

“Can you hold me?” her voice softly asked while her eyes begged him for some consolation. Mulder answered her with actions, he scooted next to her and brought his arms around her shoulders, he was very careful not to move her because of the broken ribs. As he felt how her body rested against his chest and how her breathing slowed down, he combed through her hair with his fingers. “Give it some time,” he whispered while his lips brushed her temple. 

She was surprised she tolerated that kind of closeness with a man, that was a total stranger to her. But she felt a strange kind of comfort and connection floating in the air between them. It was natural and wonderful how comfortable he made her feel. 

“...It’ll come back to you, don’t worry,” he said while he held her a bit closer. He remembered the kiss they shared nog so long ago, he wanted her to remember that, the feelings they shared, but he needed to be patient. 

His arms protected her from all the harm in the world, if he could do that, he would. He wanted her to remember everything, but he needed patience, she needed patience. In the meantime he would do anything to make her feel at ease, so her wounds could heal and she would be able to get bits and pieces from her past back. 

He didn't want her to remember the awful things, the abduction, her cancer, the loss of her father and sister, but from that he couldn’t protect her. Her mind would decide that.

She snuggled closer in his embrace, feeling protected and safe, she wasn’t ready to let go.

“Could you stay a bit longer?” her eyes were shut and her cheek seemed to be glued against his chest.

He nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder brings Scully home.

**Georgetown general hospital**

**9:30 pm**

A week had passed, the cut on her forehead looked so much better and her ribs were healing slowly but properly. She still felt it sting, but according to the doctor, she was ready to leave the hospital. The fractured leg needed 7 weeks to heal, for now, she had a full cast, hip to foot, but depending on the healing process the cast could change into a knee to foot one. 

Mulder visited her every single day, he came by after work and left long after visiting hours. They’d done a lot of talking and trying to get that piece of her brain working again. She could, however, recall some details of cases they worked on not so long ago and some childhood family memories, which gave them hope her memory would come back. Scully looked forward to Mulder visiting her, he made her laugh and she felt more and more comfortable in his presence. 

The door flew open and his face peeked around the edge, “How are we feeling today?” he said cheerfully and slowly walked toward her. Her face turned in his direction as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on her cheek. Scully loved when he did that, but she promised herself to not tell him. She seemed to love to keep him guessing. 

She smiled and sat up a bit straighter. “Did some tests today and the doctor thinks I’m good to go home,” she immediately said, she couldn’t hide her happiness. 

“That’s great news!” he joined her happy mood, and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Dana,” the doctor said when he came in, “ready to go home?” 

“I truly am, doctor,” she answered and smiled brightly. 

“But euhm… you’ll need someone to take care of you, Dana. The combination of the fractured leg and your still fragile ribs, requires someone who’s there 24/7 to help you at home. As I understand your mom is with your brother in Japan as Mr. Mulder so kindly told me, so do you have anyone in mind who is up for the care you need?” the doctor concluded and waited for an answer. 

Scully glanced briefly in Mulder’s direction, hoping he would be up for something like that. He was her only friend right now and her mom insisted her to trust him, so she did. 

Mulder turned to her and took her hand, “I… could do it… if you are okay with that? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable knowing I will be in your house 24/7,” he carefully said, he knew Scully hated someone helping her, but this time she had no choice. 

“I think I’m okay with that, Mulder,” she smiled and she gently squeezed his hand.

“That’s settled then,” the doctor shook Mulder’s hand and Scully’s, “Alright, so you are free to go, Dana, and I’ll see you at the end of the month for the planned check-up. Mr. Mulder, I’ll hand over her meds and important information you’ll need in the process of her care. Of course, miss Scully is a doctor, but for now, it seems best I’ll inform you about her condition. Meet me at the desk when you are ready to leave, I’ll hand you the forms and check Dana out.” The doctor said on his way out. 

“Thank you,” she shyly said, turning her eyes down, “for taking care of me…”. Mulder faced her and ran his finger over her temple scooping some lost tendrils of hair behind her ear. “Scully, for all the times I have said that for you, it’s my pleasure to return the favor,” he said, his eyes fixed on hers. “Let’s pack your stuff and get out of here,” he continued, sensing her nervousness.

“Let’s…” she nodded. 

**Scully's apartment**

**11:21pm**

Two hours later he carried her down the hallway leading to her apartment. His arms firmly supporting her hurting little body while her arms were wrapped around his neck. It was awkward for her to feel him so close, but then again it felt strangely comfortable and normal. 

It was already late and she was tired. He brought her into her bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. Without any words, he removed her jacket and placed her broken leg outside the bedding on a pillow. He made sure she was comfortable. She was already wearing her pajamas, making it less uncomfortable for both of them and he adjusted the pillows to her liking.

"Thank you," she whispered once she was settled properly on the bed. Her eyes searched his but he avoided staring back. Mulder was afraid of the effect of her gaze, those piercing big blue eyes staring right back into his soul, he couldn't bear.

A few weeks had passed since their first kiss on New Year's eve, they were finally getting closer and now this happened. He feared he couldn't keep himself for touching her sweet face when their eyes would cross. He had struggled so hard not being able to show her how hard he fell in love with her. It felt as if they started back from where it all started, the first time they met 7 years ago. 

Every time he looked at her he felt something deep inside twitch, she made his heart work harder and when she touched him fireworks went off in his head. The tension had gotten unbearable at times, thick mists of pure lust and passion that surrounded them, just through their looks and gentle touches. Nothing more than a simple kiss had ever happened between them. And now it seemed it had to start all over again. 

"What are you thinking?" She suddenly broke his train of thoughts with her soft velvet voice. Her hand brushed lightly over his forearm drawing his attention hoping he would look at her. 

He shook his head and got up from her bed, he had sat next to her in pure silence for a few moments. 

"It's nothing, Scully, really don't worry. You just try and get some rest, okay?" He hastily answered her, still avoiding her eyes.

His hands tucked her in and assured she was comfortable the way she was lying. 

She studied his face and somehow she knew he was hiding something for her. 

"Mulder," she calmly said and his gestures slowly stopped by the way she said his name. 

His eyes slowly dared to face her, trying to hide his feelings as well as he could. 

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice hoarse but soft. 

"Promise me something…" she started, getting his full attention. 

"Stop worrying!" She whispered, while her hand found his. 

He was relieved, happy she couldn't read minds, happy she wasn't aware of what was going on in his head every time she laid eyes on him. 

"I promise," he promised her, briefly answering her stare, while he grabbed some blankets out of the basket in front of her bed making his way to the door. 

She watched him leave and she softly smiled.

"Goodnight Mulder!" She wished him and he did the same.

Before he shut the door he glanced once more at her and flicked the light off. 

"Mulder," her voice called him back once more.

"Yeah?" He said while his head rested on the doorframe.

"Sweet dreams." She said after a long pause investigating his face and gestures. 

Something went on between them she knew for sure and she was determined to find out what it was. But now her body ached for some sleep. Her eyes were heavy and soon she dozed off, nothing else on her mind then unraveling the mystery of Fox Mulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is taking care of Scully, but she wants to know what he is hiding from her.

**Scully's apartment**

**5 am**

Her bed would have been more comfortable than her couch, but he couldn’t complain. He had slept fairly well, waking up in her apartment was a real treat. It was clean, smelled amazing and most of all it was Scully’s. Although it was still early, he decided to make some coffee and prepare a light breakfast. 

An arctic wind howled outside the windows and the area slowly woke up under a pale winter sun. Inside it was warm and cozy and he loved the female touches in her place. It was very subtle hidden in the beige, taupe and light blue colors, but the softness of a woman living here shone through.

He tried not to make any noise because he didn’t want to wake Scully. As he put everything out on a tray he set it aside and walked to her bedroom door. He listened and waited, no sound, which indicated she was still asleep. The door wasn’t fully closed and he couldn’t resist glancing into her room.

The sunlight veiled softly over her relaxed face. Her lips were slightly parted and slow puffs of breath brushed passed them. She was still on her back as he had laid her down yesterday, her one leg up on a pillow and her hand on her stomach. The swathe around her chest was covered by the soft cotton bedding. Her eyelids fluttered softly as her breathing briefly fastened. She must be dreaming, he thought. 

She mesmerized him, he simply couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her skin was pale but porcelain perfection. The deep cut on her forehead had healed wonderfully, he hoped it wouldn’t leave a scar. But then again he would find her the most beautiful woman on earth. 

Mulder took a step inside her bedroom and tried to not make a sound. He tiptoed softly until he reached the bedside table next to her. He didn’t want to scare her or be the creep who invades women's bedrooms, but this urge to be with her was stronger than he thought it was. He needed to be close to her. Since that kiss he was totally in her grasp, in her power, he loved her. 

The big bulky armchair next to the bed seemed very inviting. It was the perfect spot to watch her sleep. As he settled into the comfy chair he rested his head against the headrest and let his eyes relax on her. With every rise and fall of her chest, with every blink of his eyes, the early morning began to weigh on him. So before he knew, sleep captured him again.

“Mulder…”

In his dreams she was always present, always by his side, solving mysterious crime cases, watching a movie together, eating pizza on a late-night stakeout, he loved his dreams. But never had he heard her call out his name so real and so near. 

“Mulder…”

He wanted to answer her, but he couldn’t speak and he couldn’t see where she was. 

“Mulder…” 

His eyes flashed open and the first thing he saw where two bright blue eyes staring at him. Mulder blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Good morning, mister Sleepyhead,” she whispered in her hoarse morning voice, beaming a broad smile at him. 

“Morning!” he softly said, confused. He felt perplexed and weird, his neck was blocked because of the unnatural pose he dozed off in. “Did you need me, Scully, sorry I must have dozed off?” he asked her why she had called his name a few times.

“No Mulder, I haven’t called you, I didn’t want to wake you. I watched you sleep the entire time,” she said confused. He took a deep breath and rubbed his neck while moving his head from side to side. “Gosh, you haunt my dreams already then?” he was joking with his confession. But she’d heard it loud and clear. 

“Did you sleep well?’ he coughed, trying to distract her from the fact that he thought she had called his name. 

“I did,” Scully answered, “Did you?” she gave him a concerned look, she noticed how his hand massaged his neck and how he stretched to get the tense muscles to loosen up. 

“As a specialist on sleeping on couches, yours is fairly comfy, Scully,” he grinned, and for the first time, he dared to look back at her demanding eyes. “But, I woke up quite early and already made you coffee and breakfast,” he said as he stood from the couch and stretched out some more, forgetting he was wearing his boxers and t-shirt. 

As he stretched out a part of his firm abs got visible. She had to admit, this was a very nice sight to wake up to. Her eyes wandered over his fit body and a bolt of some kind of energy went through her. It made her feel alive, but again it confused her. Mulder was a very handsome guy and she believed her old self really liked him. He seemed so at ease with her, even in his boxers. She wondered what had happened between them.

“I came to check on you and must have fallen asleep,” he said as he walked over to the door. 

Her heart started to race as she admired his fit shape and form. Her pupils must have looked like giant saucers and she realized her mouth had opened up and that she wasn’t just looking at him, she was gazing. 

“Euhm...,” she woke herself up from her gaze and looked at her hands in her lap as she continued, “Care to show me your breakfast?” her eyes followed his path. He smiled and nodded as he glanced over his shoulder walking out of her room. 

“One breakfast coming right up... “ she heard him say, it made her smile.

A few minutes later the tray with toast, soft boiled eggs, orange juice, and coffee was placed on her bedside table. “Mulder!” she almost screamed, only a flower was missing to look like a proper breakfast in bed. “Wow, this is really wonderful,” she couldn’t hide her marvel for what he created. “This is nothing compared to what I got in the hospital,” she smiled.

“Please join me,” she said and he pushed a chair next to the bed and they ate together. 

Breakfast was mostly shared silence, they sat together and stole a few glances from either of them, a few smiles and some small talk about Mulder's cooking skills. 

He began that morning bringing her medication. He sat next to her and handed her a glass of water to swallow. He examined the cut on her forehead when he did his fingertips lightly touched her skin, which left a wonderful sensation in their wake. 

He hovered over her and she could feel his breath brush her skin. He smelled musky and masculine, the perfect combination for her pheromones to wake up. She lightly gasped as he moved back and his head lingered a bit too long only inches away from hers.

"Looks ...," he said hesitating as he met her stare, "quite alright…" he finally muttered when their stares got more intense. She licked her lips and he couldn't resist darting his eyes over her gorgeous face. "Perfect even…" he finally said showing a wide toothy smile, making her doubt he was still talking about the scar. 

She felt how her cheeks flushed and how her skin burned. His effect on her was powerful and dangerously addictive. Her fingertips held his wrist as he moved back and sat back down again. 

She broke the spell by a light sigh and her eyes wandered over her stomach to her leg. 

He coughed nervously and bowed his head briefly. 

She knew this was getting dangerous and intense, but in a way she liked it. She liked the tension, the lingering, attracting and holding back. It gave her more confirmation of his love for her, although she wondered why he didn't tell her if they were together. It would make things more simple and clear. But maybe it was more complicated than she thought.

"Mulder," she softly said and she waited for his response. 

"Yeah?" He responded immediately.

"I need you to help me change," she shyly said, "but first would you give me a damp washcloth and towel so I can freshen up?" She bit the bottom corner of her lip as he went straight to the bathroom and got her what she needed. 

"Okay Scully, just instruct me what you want me to do," he said.

She wanted him to remove the swathe that supported her chest and unclasp her bra, as she instructed him to do so, he immediately found the cotton wrapped around her ribcage. 

He was gentle, removing layer after layer, careful not to move her around too much. Her arms rested on his shoulders to keep her steady. Once her porcelain skin was revealed he gasped.

"Oh Scully," he whispered, almost feeling the pain she was going through, as his fingertips lightly brushed the blue bruises all around her chest. His touch didn't hurt, he was so incredibly careful that she could barely feel his fingers wandering over her sensitive skin. Wherever his fingers lingered, goosebumps appeared instantly. 

He didn't even pay attention to the black bra she was still wearing. The way he showed his care for her made her heart flutter. Without even an instruction from her, he grasped the damp washcloth and gently moved it over her blue stained chest. He had added a hint of her favorite vanilla shower cream which made her smile once she smelled it. The way he moved it over her skin, so perfect and calm, slowly but thorough. For her, he was a stranger she just knew a week, but the trust between them was there, over the boundaries of memory. Undeniably present. 

She held his bicep lightly, although she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He changed the cloth for the towel and dapped her skin gently dry again. Her hand slid down to meet his hand holding the towel. "Thank you," she whispered as her other hand rested on his shoulder and she pulled herself forward, covering her chest again with the soft cotton of her bed. 

Again without her telling what he needed to do, he changed positions and sat behind her. His fingers wandered over her neck, over the scar that hid so many painful memories he didn’t want her to remember. Brushing her hair to the side, exploring her skin and shoulder blades, gently circling his thumbs over her muscles. His touch made her shiver and she gasped softly.

"Cold?" His warm voice cut right through her as she felt it brush her skin. She shook her head and urged him to continue. "No.." with a light chuckle and cough her voice denied it.

He pushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders and moved down to unclasp the garment. Mulder was wonderfully calm and tender, he was a natural caretaker. His hand brushed the black straps out of the way and revealed her bare back. He had to hold back not taking her into his arms and running his lips over her delicate skin. He ached to kiss her, to show her his love. 

While he ran the warm vanilla scented cloth slowly over her back, she undid the bra and folded it nicely in the edge of the bed. 

She was naked and vulnerable, but she felt more at ease with him than she ever felt. Although her world was still a big and confusing thing, he made her feel perfectly okay. She wasn’t scared he would violate her privacy, the trust that radiated between them was almost visible in the air. It sparked together with the tension and undeniable chemistry that formed ‘them’. It wasn’t just Mulder and Scully, it was them as a whole, a union.

Once he dried her back he ran his hand over it, resting it in her neck and shoulders. His fingertips massaged her skin lightly and he brushed her hair back into place. She hummed softly to his thumbs pushing the soreness out of her system. He let her rest against his chest for a moment, his warmth radiated through his shirt. His hands ran down over her shoulders down her arms, gently rubbing them up and down while he took a deep relaxing breath. 

“There…” he whispered against her crown, “all done.” 

Scully sighed and it made him smile. “Mmm, thank you,” she whispered.

"There's a similar bra in the upper drawer of that cabinet, could you please…" she continued softly, she needed a moment to let it all sink in. 

"Of course," he said before she even said the entire sentence and handed it over to her and sat back behind her giving her the privacy to put it on. 

Finally, he closed the clasp and started to put the swathe back on. His fingers burned like little footprints on her skin and her breath brushed his face when he faced her again. Her ribcage was still sore and soft sighs escaped her throat when he pulled the swathe tighter to make sure it gave enough support. 

Through his eyelashes he watched her. Her lips slightly apart, her eyes closed when he brushed a sore spot and her teeth bit her lower lip. She was so beautiful, even like this, bruised and in pain, she was mesmerizingly beautiful. 

"You are so beautiful," he suddenly whispered speaking his mind without boundaries, making her eyes flash open.

"What?" She muttered, asking him if she understood correctly. 

"I said that you are beautiful," he confidently whispered back forcing his eyes to look straight into hers. 

She just looked back at him, without saying one word. He smiled and brushed his fingers over her jaw, adjusting some lost hairs behind her ear, then he stood up and found a t-shirt for her to wear. She still hadn't said a word, she just followed his movements.

He offered her the armholes and pulled her shirt over her head. He peeled her hair up out of the collar and laid in on her shoulders. His fingers briefly combed through her Venetian blond hair.

His face was only inches away from hers, he looked at her in awe. It was painful for him to be so close and not being able to show her how he ached for her touch, her familiar giggle, her scientific ramble, just Scully being Scully. 

She gave him a shy smile and her eyes darted between his lush lips and his eyes. 

She was nervous, although she felt at ease. His closeness didn’t scare her, but not knowing what _this_ _thing_ between them was freaked her out. 

“Mulder…” she said softly, while her hand fumbled with his shirt, her eyes following her fingertips over the cloth. 

He was all ears and stilled her hand from moving. It made her meet his gaze and stop Her movements immediately. 

“What is _this _between us?” she finally dared to ask, her eyes demanding answers. 

"I need you to tell me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder doesn't tell her...  
He shows her.

“What is  _ this _ between us?” she finally dared to ask, her eyes demanding answers. 

"I need you to tell me…"

  
  


****

Mulder stared at her for a few minutes. Shaking his head and nervously smiling, his hand had found hers and his fingers played with hers. 

He sighed and finally, he tried to get some

words out. 

"Scully… where to begin?" He stammered avoiding her piercing eyes. 

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly tell her he had fallen in love with her the first moment he ever laid eyes on her. That blissful moment she stepped into his office and coyly introduced herself. Back then he didn't know how to behave himself. So what does a man say in this position? He couldn't think straight and his mind was clouded. 

"I  _ need _ to know…" she whispered as she squeezed his hands. "Look at me, Mulder, my memory is gone. I recall a few things from cases we worked on, but to be honest I'm getting sick of it. Also, I feel this tension between us, I might not remember what went on between us, but I feel it. It's here and it's deep." Her voice was soft, but she got to him with her words. 

"In every touch, every glance or smile, I feel it, Mulder I feel it deep inside my heart," she sighed. "I feel how you hold back and walk on eggshells, and that makes me uncomfortable, not those intimate moments." 

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Scully," he said, "I never meant to make you feel that way."

"You are a good man, I feel that in every little thing you do, but you hide stuff from me. What if I never remember? Would you rather wait to tell me until that point? Mulder, please don't hide." Her thumb made little circles on the back of his hand.

"It's not that easy Scully. I can't just "tell" a story especially not  _ our _ story. We've seen things, been through things together, things you wouldn't understand right now. It's too early. It's too soon." He muttered.

She grasped his hand and brought it to her chest, holding it to her heart. He felt her heartbeat, strong and demanding doe an explanation. 

"Mulder, I just want you to speak from the heart. I don't need a case report, an analysis or a murderer profile… I want you to be honest, without hiding."

Her eyes were big and bright, her gaze was luring him in and he couldn't refuse that stare of hers. His hand cupped her face and his thumb grazed the delicate porcelain skin of her cheek.

"I wish you could remember," he began,"to be honest, we don't do feelings very well, we don't talk about it…"

He stopped, exploring the expressions of her face. He licked his lips and his eyes traveled over her mouth to her eyes. 

He hesitated.

"Tell me…" she softly whispered, barely audible while her cheek rested in his hand. 

He smiled lovingly at her, seeing the woman he loves and fell in love with 7 years ago. The woman who can't remember what they've been through.

"I can't possibly tell you, Scully," he repeated slowly, noticing her disappointment rise. 

Carefully, he moved closer, sliding his one hand from her cheek to her neck. His fingertips lingered over the scar on her forehead and trailed down over her temple and cheekbone to the curve of her lips. 

She gasped lightly, the sensation of his fingers on her skin made her burn with an ache for more. 

"I can only show you," he breathed only inches away from her lips. His breath was sweet and warm, making her skin tingle and her heart pounded with desire in her chest. 

She gasped and her lips slightly parted.

His eyes briefly checked her boundaries before he closed the gap between them. His lips captured hers so incredibly soft and gentle. His lips brushed hers and once he felt she wasn't refusing his kiss he grasped her upper lip. 

Her breath trembled as she exhaled and slowly fold her lips around his lush bottom lip. Her fingers grazed his stubble and pulled him closer. 

He was slow and careful not wanting to overstep any boundaries she might have or might feel while he kissed her. He respected her.

A soft moan escaped her throat the moment his tongue ran over her lips. She didn't doubt nor did she refuse, her tongue darted out and the moment they met, they deepened the kiss he had hesitated to start. Her mouth was warm and soft and she tasted like wild berries mixed with vanilla. Her taste drove him wild and he felt how he got hungry for more. 

Their tongues had briefly explored each other as he slowly moved back and left her lips. 

"No words could ever describe how I felt when I kissed you last NewYears eve," he whispered, his head bowed in front of her and his eyes still closed.

Her eyes hadn't opened either, her lips were tingling and were slightly bruised from their collision. She was at a loss for words. 

Her mouth still tasted him and it made her linger for more. She bit her lip and her tongue licked his flavor from her lips. 

Her light chuckle made him look up at her again. 

She was shyly staring at him. Her fingers touched her lips and a tear ran down her cheek.

Confused and startled he looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Frank Black," she said, "Millennium group," she searched his eyes, "zombies?" 

She simply couldn't hide her excitement. "You kissed me when the ball dropped…" another memory surfaced her mind, "... in the hospital hallway…".

"Scully…" he smiled while he looked at her in disbelief. "You remember…"

"How could I forget," she joked, giving him a shy smile, cupping his face with both of her hands and pulling him closer. Her lips grasped his forehead and she planted a sweet kiss on his skin, while her thumbs rubbed his cheeks. 

She shifted nervously, doubting she would ask her next question. But since she was exploring her past with him, she needed to know if something else had also already happened.

“Euhm…” she started testing the waters, “Did we… already?” she stammered, not getting the words out the way she wanted them to come out.

His hand still held hers and he chuckled when he noticed her struggle. 

“No…” he softly whispered while his eyes traveled her face, “We agreed to go slow, just let it grow and see where it leads us…”

She softly nodded and a shy smile formed on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think...
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it...


End file.
